


Sapnap Slutfic

by EmmaBoBemma



Series: Slutfics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chill Smut, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBoBemma/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma
Summary: Sapnap has an oral fixation and looks for ways to keep it satiated
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Slutfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Sapnap Slutfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/gifts).



Sapnap Slutfic

Sapnap had an oral fixation. 

It could be left under those five words and every one of his friends would know exactly what it was about, but what’s the fun in leaving it there?

Sapnap always had something on his lips or in his mouth, usually it was some sort of candy or food. Which is why he believes he’s a little thick, not that it’s a bad thing ofc, just an observation on his part. The point being, he wanted to find another outlet for his little (extreme) fixation. When he went to Dream with his issue he was offered a binkie, the binkie was orange and had a little butterfly on the handle. The handle was unscrewable and the rubber nipple had holes in it so he could put bits of berries or other cut up fruits in it.

The binkie was a fantastic solution for when he was at home and it was just him and Dream in the house, but not so much when he was in public and around people. The next solution? Numbing spray. This lasted a day, but he still felt the urge to chew and bite on something except since he was numb he would drool all over himself and chew on his tongue. After that it was teething toys, similar to the binkie it was fantastic for when he was at home with himself and Dream but not when he was in public.

He compromised that when he was in public he would have a sucker since he wasn’t in public often and when he was at home he’d use the binkie or teething toys.

After a few weeks the toys weren’t enough and the binkies would wear too fast, (they were meant for humans who didn’t have teeth, give him a break,) so he needed another solution. Dream and him brainstormed for hours and days on what could possibly help him out but they couldn’t find the solution. They used ice to tide him over until they found a solution. 

What was that solution? 

George.

When covid was chillaxed in the states and they were able to get George to move in with them it clicked for Sapnap: particularly after a particularly long movie and Dream had gone to sleep, leaving the two on the couch by themselves. George was eating doritos, as one does, and his fingers were covered in cheese dust. 

“Fucking American snack foods, do you have any napkins?” George withheld from wiping his hands on his pants like an animal in lieu of looking at least a little hygienic. 

“Just lick it off, ding dong.” Sapnap shrugged as he toyed with the remote to find a good show for them to watch, preferably something they both could agree on without an argument.

“Thats gross! Just get me a napkin!” George held his hands in front of Sapnap’s face so he would give him the things he required, the show could wait after all.

Without thinking, Sapnap wrapped his lips around George’s fingers and started sucking the flavoring off of them. He didn’t even notice his little indiscretion until he heard the little whine that came from George’s throat. His eyes shot to George’s and they matched each other’s blush. Sapnap was frozen with fear, he couldn’t even manage to spit George’s fingers out and jumped off the highest building in Orlando like he wanted.

“S-Sapnap...what are you doing?” George didn’t pull away, also paralyzed from his own fear. He didn’t know if he’d admit it but he was enjoying the feeling of Sapnap’s lips around his fingers.

Sapnap finally mustered the courage to grab George’s wrist and carefully pull his fingers out of his mouth. “George I’m so sorry-! I didn’t- I mean I wasn’t-” Sapnap face palmed and collapsed in on himself like a dying star.

Sapnap’s fear and embarrassment brought out his courage and empathy. He raked through every inch of his brain to find a solution to calm down his tomato faced friend. The solution hit him in the head like a ton of bricks and he brought his fingers back to Sapnap’s lips. “No, you’re fine. It just surprised me is all, go ahead, finish the job you started.”

Sapnap only nodded and returned his lips to George’s digits. He kept strong eye contact and swirled his tongue around to clean them off fully. After a few moments of something far more intimate than marriage itself, Sapnap pulled away. A string of saliva connected his lips to George’s fingers. The sight caused a shuddered breath to leave George’s throat and a small smile to grace his lips.

“Jesus Sapnap,” George stood up and rushed to the kitchen to wash his hands of saliva, he was unable to hide the erection that stood proudly underneath his basketball shorts.

This became a nightly routine, George would purposefully eat messy foods and Sapnap would be his personal napkin. They got closer to each other through this process as well, both literally and metaphorically. George would end up draped over Sapnap’s chest as they’d watch a movie together and Sapnap would nipple and suck at George’s pale earlobes, all the while George would be preparing his fingers for Sapnap’s “feeding” as they called it.

“Ready, darling?” George would hold his hand next to his head and Sapnap would graciously take the fingers into his mouth and suck them clean.

The irony came when George started gaining wait.

George was petite, and he wanted to stay that way, so he would put on shiny lip balm and start kissing Sapnap on the couch. Their makeout sessions got heated but were just that: makeout sessions, nothing more. They’d get handsy with each other every now and again, Sapnap running his hands up and down George’s back and George reciprocating by gripping Sapnap’s hips, but they were always too shy to take it further.

Once during their little activity, George was unable to hide his hard-on from Sapnap. It was laundry day so he was left in a large pair of Sapnap’s boxers that didn’t leave much to the imagination and his cock was pressed right up against Sapnap’s plush thigh.

“George? Are you hard?” Sapnap rested his hips at the small of George’s back and held his hips with a firm grip, his hands dwarfing the petite frame that was George.

“Yes, sorry your hands on me combined with your soft lips were too much. Do you want to take a break?” George peppered little kisses on Sapnap’s jaw in between words and syllables.

“I want to...I want to suck you off, George.” Sapnap lifted George off of him and propped him against the arm of the couch. “Can I? Verbal consent?”

“Yes, please do.” George dipped his hands into the elastic of the boxers and pulled them down, causing his arousal to spring free against his hoodie.

Sapnap wrapped his hand around the base and took in every detail. It stood at about six and a half inches to seven, it was slightly girthy, uncircumcised, and at the base was a small bush of curly black hair. “George, this is going to sound strange but...you have a beautiful dick.”

George laughed aloud and ran his fingers through Sapnap’s soft sandy brown hair. “Just get on with it then, put this beautiful dick in that gorgeous mouth of yours.”

Sapnap mirrored the motions he would take on George’s fingers on the glans of George’s erection. He hummed and let his eyes roll back behind his eyelids. This was it. This was the perfect solution to his problem. This would hold him over throughout the day no matter what.

George mewled and rolled his head over his shoulders. Sapnap took in the reaction and started swirling his tongue around the tip and lowering himself down the length as far as he could go, which evidently turned out to be the entire thing. Sapnap breathed through his nose once he got to the soft bushel of hair and he just held George in his mouth for ages.

George was breathing heavily and doing his best to stay quiet, Sapnap’s lack of motion was both a blessing and a curse. He was able to take in every pulse of Sapnap’s veins, every little vibration, every swallow, everything in perfect rhythm.

“Sapnap, Sapnap, I’m gonna cum-” George started heaving and he threw his head back as his orgasm came in waves throughout his entire body. Sapnap felt the cum run down his throat, he didn’t even get to taste it because he had George so deep, (this only bummed him out a little.) Sapnap kept George in his throat even as the cock was softening, he couldn’t bring himself to part with it.

After a couple hours and Sapnap was asleep with George’s limp dick in his mouth, Dream came downstairs to get some water and saw the figures in the compromising position. George covered them with a blanket but made no heavy effort to hide their activity, he saw no real reason.

“Found Sapnap’s oral fixation? Did you finally find a solution?” Dream grabbed some popcorn from the coffee table and stood next to George’s head. He ran his fingers through George’s hair affectionately. 

“We’ve been working through solutions for a couple weeks, but this seems to be his favorite,” George ran his fingers through Sapnap’s hair, mimicking Dream’s motions on his own hair, “You missed the finger and earlobe sucking and the making out.”

“Oh yeah? Well, goodluck. Now that you found something he likes he’s going to be attached here forever.” Dream kissed George’s forehead and completed his mission of getting some water and going back to bed.

Dream was right, Sapnap would cock warm George for hours and hours of the day until one of them fell asleep or had to actually go do something with their lives (yes this extended to George’s streams.) George had offered to reciprocate but Sapnap always declined unless it was a quick blowjob, Sapnap knew what he wanted and it was simple.

When George wasn’t available Dream would offer his dick in lieu of the Brit’s, and Sapnap would graciously take. Sapnap would never tell Dream or George this but it wasn’t the same, Dream didn’t fit as perfectly in his throat and he couldn’t relax as easily as he could with the other.

George was his solution.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a chance Ill make a second part to this that's more juicy, but for now enjoy the soft smut that is this fic


End file.
